Please Kill Me!
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Drabble gaje yang terinspirasi dari keseharian Akatsuki yang nista/Gaje n Garing inside


**NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FIC BY KIMOTO YUUHI**

 **Please Kill Me!**

 **RATED: T**

 **GENRE: HUMOR**

 **Warning: garing, drabble, eyd gak ada.**

Pada siang hari yang indah, terlihat di bangku taman sana. Seorang makhluk hasil persilangan antara manusia dan ikan lele megalodon sedang duduk sambil melamun lebih tepatnya sedang merenungi nasibnya. Ia sulit sekali mencari teman, pekerjaan dan yang paling penting adalah jodoh. Alasannya sederhana, mana mau orang dekat-dekat dengannya melihat wajahnya saja orang sudah pada takut, dekat dengannya satu meter sudah bau amis.

"Hahh.. gabut euy," ujarnya sambil lanjut ngupil.

Ia sering bermimpi punya wajah macam Song Joong Ki dan punya pacar macam Song Hye Kyo. apalagi kalau pacarnya itu kaya.

"Kalo aja aku punya pacar kaya, pasti aku langsung morotin kekayaannya ahahahah." Ucap sang pria belaga cowok matre.

'PLAK'

"ADOH! Apaan nih!"

Tiba tiba selembar kertas menghampiri wajahnya. Dengan agak kesal ia membaca tulisan di sana. Awalnya mata ikan miliknya terpicing membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

 _'WAJAH ANDA PAS-PASAN? PIKAT WANITA DENGAN SEKALI SIKAT_

 _KI HIDAN Al-Ay bin lebay_

 _Alamat: JL. Tampan dan berani, depan kolam empang rumahnya bercat hitam dengan awan merah._

 _No telp: 087888600670_

"Wahh.. bisa dicoba nih!"

Kisame pun dengan girang mencari alamat yang tertera di kertas tersebut, berharap impiannya yang mustahil itu terkabul dengan mendatangi dukun pelet bernama Ki Hidan.

"Ini dia rumahnya." Gumam makhluk siluman ikan saat melihat rumah bercat hitam dan ada awan merahnya seperti keterangan di brosur.

Kisame langsung saja memasuki rumah yang persis seperti kandang itu. Tak lama ia menemukan sesosok mbah berusia satu abad sedang semedi. Mbah ini memakai kalung segitiga dalam lingkaran.

"Maaf, ini dengan Mbah Hidan?" Tanyanya dengan sopan bermaksud tidak mengganggu sang mbah bersemedi.

"MBAH-MBAH! Emang gua Mbah lu? MBAHLUL!" Jawab Ki Hidan dengan kesal. Ternyata ia baru berusia 20-an tahun. Salahkan rambut beruban klimisnya yang bau itu jadi agak saru membedakan beliau dengan kakek-kakek.

"Oke.. oke apakah ini Ki Hidan?" Ralat Kisame segera

"Masih kedengeran tua!" Bentaknya dengan mata terpejam masih focus dengan kegiatan semedinya.

"Terus apa dong?" Kini Kisame mulai bingung panggilan apa yang cocok untuk manusia ini.

"Panggil aku oppa,"

Kisame pun gondok. 'Dasar mbah-mbah wibu korea'

"Baiklah oppai-"

"OPPA!"

"I-iya.. apakah ini Oppa Hidan?"

"Yak! Tul sekaleh." Ki Hidan pun manggut-manggut tersenyum bangga. "Ada apa wahai anakku yang sangat terhinakan jashin?"

"G-gini, aku pengen ganteng."

"HAHAHAHH!"

Kisame pun kaget, belum ia mengatakan semua keinginnannya. Ki Hidan tertawa sampai-sampai lalat masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Lho Kenapa mbah?"

"OPPA HIDAN!"

"I-iya Oppa Hidan. Ada apa gerangan sehingga engkau tertawa wahai oppaku?" Gegara dia, si Kisame tiba-tiba jadi sangat memperhatikan EYD.

"Kamu tu mimpi ya? Yang bisa ganteng kan Cuma akyuu!" Ucapnya sambil pasang pose imut yang malah membuat Kisame ingin muntah.

"Lha terus gimana dong? Saya kan kesini mau dapet jodoh." Sahutnya dengan agak kecewa.

"Tapi aku bisa membuat perempuan jatuh hati padamu."

"Yang bener mbah?"

"Iye! Aku akan memberimu pete yang sudah kujampi-jampi selama puluhan abad. Ini dijamin manjur. Artis terkemuka sudah membuktikannya!" Ucap sang dukun sambil memberi sekantung pete yang kelihatannya sudah berjamur itu.

Kisame pun mengambil barang itu dengan tangannya. Karena ia penasaran, ia pun membuka kantung itu bermaksud mencium petenya.

"Blek. Bau amat yak?"

"Ya iyalah mbahlul udah gue ludahin dengan air ludah suci gue itu."

Mendengarnya, Kisame mau pingsan. Malah udah dipegang-pegang tadi.

"Kalau ada cewek, makan petenya! Langsung saja berkenalan dengannya. Aroma pete yang aduhai itu akan memikat semua cewek, bahan Kylie Jenner sekalipun."

Kisame awalnya ragu. Ia jelas-jelas mencium bau bangke dari pete ini, bau seperti itu mana bisa memikat cewek?

.

.

.

Kisame pun keluar dari rumah sang Ki Hidan. Di sepanjang jalan, ia selalu memandangi kantung berisi pete itu. Ia masih ragu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

Sampai suatu ketika matanya terfokus pada pemandangan di depannya. Tak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang yang membelakanginya. Wanita itu berpostur badan tinggi dan memakai rok agak pendek sehingga kaki jenjang putih nan menggodanya terlihat.

"OW.. OW! Ini saatnya beraksi."

Dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, dimakanlah satu butir pete ajaib itu. Ternyata rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia pun girang mendekati wanita tersebut yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hai manis, namaku Kisame boleh kenalan ga?" Ucapnya pada wanita itu. Kisame pun bisa merasakan bau menusuk yang ditimbulkan si pete menjalar ke lingkungan sekitar Kisame . Wanita itu pasti menghirupnya. Berhasil!

Wanita itu terdiam ketika ia dipanggil. Lalu ia pun membalikkan badannya perlahan bermaksud menghadap laki-laki yang memanggilnya-Kisame.

Kisame tersenyum girang mengira rencananya ini akan berhasil, Namun saat ia wanita itu membalikan tubuh ke arahnya…

"Akhh.. ada cogan cyyynn."

Yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Ternyata itu Deidara. Banci ter-hot sentero Konoha. Dia ini biasanya sangat selektif dalam memilih Seme, harus orkay pokonya! Tapi karena terhasut aroma nan dahsyat dari pete ajaib yang dimakan Kisame, Kisame tentu harus rela digrepe-grepein plus diplorotin uangnya. Kayak punya diut aja nih Kisame.

"WAAA! Tolong makkk ada bencess!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba bersedia dari sang wasit, Kisame udah kabur. Lah ceweknya kek gitu. Tentu saja dia masih normal. Kalau saja bancinya cantik.. Belum tentu sih Kisame mau.

"Tunguuin akuh bang Kis!" ucap sang bences mengejar Kisame, calon semenya itu.

"WAA! Jangan sentuh guee! Pergi lo wanita jejadian!"

Sepertinya Mbah Hidan lupa memberitahu kalau pete itu juga berefek pada semua wanita. Ya, semuanya tidak terkecuali asli atau tidak. Pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari manusia (tumben) seperti Kisame adalah, berhati-hatilah saat mencari jodoh. Periksa asli atau bukan, ada standar SNI? Terdaftar dalam BPOM? Dan yang terpenting adalah sudah halal belum? (emang makanan)

FIN

YAK! Ini adalah PKM series pertama

Rencananya sih mau bikin sampe tiga series (digebukin)


End file.
